utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Denki Sai / Galvan Ize
|- style="" | colspan="6" style="width: 99.26%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="99%"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 電気 (Denki; Electric) 彩 (Sai; Color) ギャルアイズ (Galvan Ize; play on the electroconvulsive term, galvanize, which means to electrify/stimulate.) |- style="" | colspan="6" style="width: 99.26%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="99%"| TYPE: Dual Voicebank UTAUloid MODEL: NONE |- style="" | style="width: 23.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="23%"| GENDER | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| Male | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| VOICE RANGE | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| Range: ''' '''Denki: G2- A6 Galvan: C2 - G5 | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| RELATED CHARACTERS | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| Caeles (Close Friend of Galvan's) ' 'Toby Osbourne (A Fellow Computer Enthusiast/Denki Sai Fan) KAI KIM (Highly Affectionate Friend of Galvan's) ''' |- style="" | style="width: 23.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="23%"| AGE | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| '''20 | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| GENRE | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| Techno, Trance, Electronic, DnB, Dubstep, Rock, Waltz (Galvan) | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| HOMEPAGE | style="padding: 0.75pt;"|UTAU Info |- style="" | style="width: 23.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="23%"| WEIGHT | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| 115 lbs/52 kg (140 lbs/64 kg with CRT Monitor) | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| CHARACTER ITEM | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| Monitor Head, Clipboard and Pens | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| CREATOR | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| Steel ''' | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| |- style="" | style="width: 23.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="23%"| HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| '''5'7"/170 cm, (5'10"/178 cm with CRT Monitor) | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| VOICE SOURCE | style="padding: 0.75pt;"|'Steel ' | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| IMAGES | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| Design Sheet ' | style="border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;"| |- style="" | style="width: 23.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="23%"| BIRTHDAY | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| '''January 23 ' | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| LIKES | style="padding: 0.75pt;"|'''The Beach, Witty Jokes, Tech, Math, Radish, Dolls | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| MEDIA LIST | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| Youtube | style="border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;"| |- style="" | style="width: 23.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="23%"| RELEASE DATE | style="padding: 0.75pt;"|'May 14, 2013' | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| DISLIKES | style="padding: 0.75pt;"|'Stairs, Disorganization' | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| SIGNATURE SONG | style="padding: 0.75pt;"| NONE | style="border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;"| |- style="" | colspan="6" style="width: 99.26%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="99%"| This is one individual with two identities. Denki (the CRT monitor head) is the upbeat, social showman, while Galvan (the technician) is the reserved technical businessman. PERSONALITY: 'Denki is hyperactive and enthusiastic, he loves socializing and joking with people, causing laughter. Galvan is ambitious, intellectual, and business-like, soft-spoken/courteous, as well as a critical thinker/problem solver. ' | style="border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;"| |} 'Supplemental Information' Info: '''Galvan, a comp-sci engineer, sold his soul to a demon (Caeles) in order to become one with machines (assuming the performer role of Denki Sai)- just so he can hide his ghastly face while performing in public - for aesthetic and ego reasons. '''Headgear: '''He dons a CRT Monitor (modified with headphones on the sides) that directly wires itself to his head. Essentially, his own body powers the monitor as an energy source. His screen can display anything he consciously decides to imagine - except his actual face. It is a visual gateway into his mind. By default, it will have freely shifting visualizations of bright colors and abstractions; but tangible images and subject matters can show up as well. '''Attire: '''Universally leans towards monochromatic colors with certain key items that may have bright colors. '''Denki: '''Designer jackets (cape length varies), gray boots, white gloves, form fitting bodysuits/pants, ascot (luminescent, usually follows screen color). It is noted that he never lets any of his skin show itself while he is Denki Sai. '''Galvan: '''Wears typical white-collar office worker attire; white button-up shirt w/ pen in pocket, tie (usually blue-green), black slacks, blue/green argyle socks, black loafers w/ silver buckle. '''Eye color: ''Green'' Hair color: '''Black (White on bangs due to melanin drainage, not dye) '''Nationality/Race: '''Italian / Human '''Headset: '''Standard issue model for tech support, not really for singing. '''Favorite Phrase: "Plan A failed? Use the remaining alphabet." "計画'A失敗？残りのアルファベットを使用して' 'Voice Configuration' VCV Voicebank. Encoded in Hiragana and Romaji. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Male voicers Category:Tenor Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from China Category:Voicebanks from the USA